Sudden monk
by Turbo-trak
Summary: No, the other characters are not in this these are characters based on real people. Plus, Shackle sneaks out at night to watch Terra on top of her base and Carl uses a wu but gains feelings for her too!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Xiaolin showdowns so DO NOT SUE!

Chapter 1 

New monks of good and evil

This takes place years in the future after the wu were hidden once again, the other Xiaolin dragons had passed away, invented a box to keep Wuya locked away forever, and Dojo had also passed away but his younger brother Kojo had not passed away or the new master of the temples Chains of Xiaolin or Iname of Heylin but now they need some new monks both need new monks and they start looking in the good old USA!

On a hill in western Washington (state) a boy named Nevets just received a letter in the mail

Dear Nevets,

You have been chosen to come to the Xiaolin temple in China. Here you will hone your skills as a Xiaolin dragon yours being water. Enclosed with this letter is a ticket to take you to China there you will meet me,

Sincerely,

Master Chains

"MOM! SOME WACKO SENT US A LETTER IN THE MAIL!" Nevets had yelled. Nevets had orange hair and freckles and had muscular legs he is 13 and great at baseball but soon he would barely have time for the sport. His mother had soon stepped into the room, she had black hair just like his dad but for some reason he was born with orange hair, she had started to read the letter, "Honey, you really should take this experience China is a very cultural place." "PLUS IT BUILDS CHARACTER!" That was his dad yelling from his work shop his dad was a carpenter but had loved to work on cars just think of him as the 21st century version of Calvin's dad if you read Calvin and Hobbes that is.

In southern California a boy nicknamed but always called Shackle got a letter.

Dear Shackle,

You have been chosen out of many to go to the Xiaolin temple in China. Here you will yadda, yadda, yadda as a Xiaolin dragon yours being Ice. Blah, blah, blah you will meet me,

Sincerely,

Master Chains

"Whoa China I always wanted to go to China! DAD!" Shackle had yelled. Shackle had black hair and blue eyes and some muscular arms but was weak at the legs. His dad had come in with brown eyes, Shackle had always wished he was normal and had regularly colored eyes, his dad had read the letter, "Aha ha ha! Chains, Shackle I get it! And we live in sunny California and he says ICE! It's hilarious! But yeah you can go," He said wiping tears from his eyes.

Now in the middle of Ohio, a 15-year-old girl had just gotten out of detention she had brown hair and long legs but had picked up the mail as she walked home and inside was a letter addressed to her worried that it was about something she had did at school she a teared open the letter.

Dear Terra,

You have been chosen out of few to come to the Heylin base in China. You have been chosen as the Heylin of darkness it is a most honoring honor! Enclosed in this letter is a ticket to our base where you'll meet me,

Sincerely,

Master Iname

Thinking about this she through the letter in the bushes and had taken the ticket to the airport.

In Oregon a boy named Steven had gotten his letter,

Dear Steven,

Blah-blah-blah-yadda-yadda-yadda Xiaolin dragon of fire, blah-blah-yadda-yadda

Sincerely,

Master chains.

Steven had curly red hair and freckles and was 13 but was overweight he was reading this at McDonalds as he ate 4 McChickens and 3 big macs with a large soda.

New York city here he was Yofue' nicknamed this for hanging out in a gangster gang and was 16. He was reading this to the _tough guys_ as they called themselves. "HA! FIRE YOU!" Yelled Bill the bully. "Well, ya' never know he is good with a flamethrower," pointed out Phil the pounder. "What a good time that was…" Reminisced Tom the Teaser. "Yeah Mrs. Papal deserved it!" Yelled Ken the kicker. "Yeah, go on off to China fue'!" Exclaimed Sam the Slammer as he slapped Yofue' on the back.

Then there was Biomage named this because of her skills on the computer had gotten an E-mail and this was in Northern Wisconsin,

_Dear Bio,_

_You have been chosen out of many to go hoan your skills as a Xiaolin dragon yours being Lightning. Enclosed in this E-mail is a ticket for you to print off and meet me in China,_

_Sincerely,_

_Master Chains_

She had thick glasses, was 13 and had pale brown hair and was soon printing off the ticket. She had never had friends in her life maybe this will be her opportunity.

In the Philippines a young boy youngest of our dragons came in side Carl who of course also got a letter Carl was 11 years old and had blond hair. "GO HOME WIMP!" Yelled Mighty well that was his nickname any way his real name was Craig and he was 14 years old and both were about to get a letter.

Dear Carl,

(I think we all know how this will go)

Sincerely,

Master Chains

"Whoa, is this a dream I always wanted to have some sort of powers dragon of wind WOW!"

Dear Mighty,

It is true you are mighty no one has ever gotten Heylin of the cosmos! So, enclosed in this letter is a ticket to our base in China where you'll meet me,

Sincerely,

Master Iname

"Hah, with those newly acquired powers I could really beat that wimp! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!" Mighty was muscular with sheen black hair.

Then, in the UK amazingly 4 people that all know each other got letters. These people were Joe, Chii, Hazo and Bing those last three were just nicknames by the way. Joe was Chii and Hazo's neighbor and Bing is Hazo's best friend and Chii and Hazo are brothers. Hazo and Bing are 12, Joe is 14 and Chii is 13. Joe was short for his age 4'8", Chii was part Chinese but seemed to have more Chinese then his brother, Hazo was a prankster and oh the pranks he's played on them, and Bing had a pet boa constrictor at one time and still has the scar on his arm to prove it. Now of course they all got a letter except Bing and Hazo had read they're letters together and Chii and Joe had read theirs together. It's the same just like always so Chii Xiaolin Metal, Joe Xiaolin Light, Hazo Heylin wind and Bing Heylin Ice.

In Mexico, there was Daniru he was 15, wearing shorts, a tank top and sandals and had black hair after coming home from the beach he had looked through the mail and he had gotten a letter from some dude named Iname it had said he would meet him in China and hoan his skills as a Heylin warrior of lightning. "No way!" But his parents had forced him to go they said it would be very educational.

And last but not least Hong Kong, China a rather tall kid he's 16 and is 1 years old and goes by the name of 638 he calls himself this this because he was born on June 3rd, 1988 no one knows why he takes so much pride in this but he does at least that's how he answers anyone when they ask. He of course also got a letter that said he had to hoan his skills in the Xiaolin temple in China the other side of China for him and he was Wood no not grass wood but he gotten a train ticket instead, oh yeah and he barely talks.

Soon, they will al meet in their temple/base and start their journey of one thousand miles.

Next time on Sudden monk, they're first wu go active but first they must practice their sig. Moves…

So how did you like it for my first Xiaolin showdown fanfic? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Xiaolin showdown we all know that b and we also know I wished I did

Chapter 2

Signature moves

Soon, they all have arrived at the temple well the Xiaolin anyway… "Welcome young monks!" Master Chains had said. Master Chains was slim and gray haired. "No, really where is the real _master!_" Shackle had asked. Just then Master Chains had done a double back flip and then kicked a tree knocking it over. "Don't mess with Master Chains!" Nevets had said. But slumping in the back was Biomage so far she hasn't made any friends but she knows you mustn't rush these things. "Now I will give you the grand tour! Now where should we start…" "THE KITCHEN!" Steven had yelled. "Ah yes we have tuna, tofu, water, goat milk and oatmeal!" "WHAT! THAT CAN'T FILL ANYONE!" "In time you will learn that any amount of food can fill any one man or woman," stated Master Chains. "Is there anything else we can do here 'cause this place looks kind of boring," Chii had said. "Other than train unless you've brought it, no," Master Chains had answered. "Well, then its good I've brought a few computer games huh!" Joe had exclaimed. 638 just leaned against a tree occasionally shrugging. "How soon will we get our powers?" Carl had asked not wanting to wait. "In time young ones in time but for now you must hone your powers but first your rooms."

He had showed them their rooms. Nevets was amazing with an Olympic swimming pool; Shackles room was astonishing with altered weather to make it snow; Steven's room was astounding with desert-like floors and sun lamps; Biomage's room was shocking with wall-to-wall technology; Carl's room was surprising with an air bed made of clouds; Chii's room shocking because everything was metal including his bed but he did have a disco ball and lava lamp; Joe's room was beyond belief with his ceiling being made of glass and a miniature burning sun floating in the middle of his room; and 638's room was brown and sticky by that I mean full of sticks, grass, tree's and a hammock. "Now get settled and meet me in the training field!" He said as he walked off. "That is one weird man," Chii said.

At the Heylin base, "Welcome soon to be rulers of the world!" Exclaimed Master Iname who was about 18 years old and almost a pathetic as Jack Spicer and guess what his last name was yeah that's right Iname Spicer is his full name. "This is my grandfather who has now passed away he always wanted to rule the world but I swear he was pushing it with the dragon guy and the floating ghost!" "You sure you didn't acquire his insanity man?" Yofue' asked. "I assure you this tolerance will not be taken to your room!" Iname had said. "You can't send me there because I don't know where it is so there!" Yofue' said and stuck out his tongue. "There is a separate bathrooms here right?" Terra had asked. "Thankfully we have just put in two different bathrooms," Iname had said. "Ok am I the strongest here so all of you listen to me!" Mighty had said while standing on top of a statue of Wuya in the flesh. "Get off of THAT! We do not know who is the strongest here yet," Master Iname said as he kicked Mighty into a wall. "SO I COULD BE THE STRONGEST!" Hazo had said. "HECK NO!" Bing said as he pushed Hazo down and checked to see if his spiky black hair had stayed straight. "You got a beach around here?" Daniru said shaking in his summer clothes. "Unfortunately for us no, Now to your bedrooms."

Yofue's room was hot with a desert like terrain and a burrow for his bed; Terra's room was evil with barely any light except the floating actual 3-D model of the moon shining in the middle of the room; Mighties room had a holographic projector to make his room look like the actual cosmos; Hazo's room was breezy with wall-to-wall air conditioners to make strong breezes so he could float in his sleep; Bing's room was cold with a mountain in the middle with a flat and snowy top; Daniru's room was shocking with simulated weather to make it rain and lightning with a covered bed. "Now get in the zone as you say and meet me in the training field." "Ok that guy really needs to see a psychiatrist," Hazo said.

"I see were all here except where is Joe?" Master Chains asked. "I'm right here!" Joe had yelled as jumping behind 638 miraculously Joe's flat brown hair had stayed straight. 638 noticed this and moved out of the way. "Ah, yes there you are, today," he was about to say but, "MASTER CHAINS! HOW COULD YOU LET ME SLEEP IN LIKE THAT!" Kojo yelled he looked exactly like Dojo only a darker green. "Ah, yes this is our own dragon Kojo he can sense when a Shen gon wu goes active," Master Chains added. "What are Shen gon wu?" Shackle asked. "We will get to that in good time right now you all need signature moves," He answered.

"Ok but how?" Shackle asked again. "Just concentrate young one's I'll be in my room watching football." "Ah, but the Sea hawks are playing the Giants today!" Nevets yelled he imagined a giant wave appearing behind himself and stretching out over Master Chains and then falling. Before Nevets noticed a giant wave was stretching over his body. Shackle was thinking of any way to stop this soon he imagined himself forming into a giant snow ball with icicle spikes sticking out of it but little did he know he rolled over in front of Master Chains and blocked the wave. "Yes, this is what I meant now you just have to make names for them so they'll suddenly come into your mind when you say it. "Ok mine is Surfboard soaker!" Nevets yelled out. "And mine is Icicle roll!" Shackle yelled.

Joe still mad at the shortness incident imagined a blade made of light energy form in his hands and of course it did! "SHINING BLADE STRIKE!" He had made the blade float through the air coming straight at 638! Quickly he had thought of pillars of thick wood appear out of the ground blocking the sword. "PILLARS OF THE RED WOOD!" He had yelled out the first words he said as he got there and it made since too his voice was scratchy and high pitched. Carl being bored and not liking everyone practicing a move and he didn't so he imagined two tornadoes coming out of his fists, "TORNADO FIST!" But the tornados were aiming right at Chii and Steven! Steven had imagined a ball of fire appearing in his hands and throwing it at the tornado and hitting the burger on the far off table cooking it, "INFERNO BLAST!" It exactly killed off the tornado into a fire twister going straight at the burger cooking it just right, Steven ran over there quickly devouring the burger. Chii didn't know what to do with his tiny hands and large feet it didn't seem possible but unexpectedly he imagined a jail box trapping the tornado turning it into gentle gusts, "JAIL BOX!" Yes, indeed it had trapped the tornado slowly calming the twister. "Jail box?" Shackle asked while practicing with Nevets. "It was all I could think of…"

"Young evil monks heck why am I calling you young you're just like 3 years younger than me! Anyway I want you to concentrate on something we call Signature moves these moves will depend on what you do in Xiaolin showdowns," Iname explained. "I'm not even going to ask about that showdown thingamabob!" Yofue' had exclaimed. "DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!" Iname yelled. Of course like always his dark red hair was starting to fly up as his fist started to burn and he had punched Iname sending to blasts of fire at his face. "PHOENIX FIST!" Iname had moved out of the way dodging each punch and then grabbing Yofue's arms and flipping him over and over and over! "Try that stunt again on me and you'll get something worst!" Iname said with a crazy man look on his face.

Mighty thought 'He can't mess with Yofue' that way he's the best one here other than me!' So, he thought up that he would make a Meteor shower that would land right on Iname! "DOWNPOUR OF METEORS!" Soon, rocks about as big as your fist were coming down burning straight at Iname! Iname had kicked every single one coming down at Mighty but on the last one Mighty had kicked it right at Terra! WHAM! It had hit her right in the face but by this time it was just a big rock but still she was mad! She imagined enormous shadows moaning almost like in pain, coming towards Mighty and then entrapping him in a ball of shadows! "SUFFERING SHADOWS!" And yes large shadows from all four directions North, South, East and West were coming at Mighty moaning they were and soon he was entrapped and was still entrapped when Bing was going to attack Hazo.

Hazo wearing his normal baggy pants, striped shirt, and the wind blowing on his long hair was ready for anything. Bing was thinking of all the water seeing there was a pond behind Hazo would turn to ice, the clouds would snow large balls of hail and it would become generally colder right around Hazo. "DEEP FREEZE!" Hazo backed away and was about to step in the water until it turned to ice he had slipped and slid to the other side of the pond and then getting hit by hail and cold wind! And being mad he doesn't think well and he thought of himself floating up into the sky in a bunch of feathers and then swooping down and punching Bing in the head! "FEATHER STRIKE!" He had flown up into the sky in feathers and swooped down over Bing and hit him the head but he forgot about his strength, which wasn't very strong. Now everyone was in a big brawl except for Daniru who was planning on breaking this up by forcing his to spark up into electricity and slide at extreme speed knocking them all over "STATIC DASH!" Quickly, his feet had sparked up and before he knew it he was ramming into the crowd electrifying them all! "SUCKERS!" "You ain't going to be saying that long!" Hazo said and it ended up back into a big brawl occasionally being broken up by "STATIC DASH!" WHAM! So I guess this is where we end this chapter.

Next time Chapter 3 Three new wu; two free ones; one battle

The Skates of Feuer (means fire in German) is found by the Xiaolin

And Goma Shield is found by the Heylin   
But who will get the Ear of Confucius? 

Oh and Xiaolin has two more they have 8 Heylin has 6 remember this is just like what we did so I'm not making up characters!


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter wow I've done this like one chapter every day! I do not own X. showdown oh but if I did…

Chapter 3

The first showdown!

Xiaolin temple, waking up one morning Shackle headed out of his snowing room and into the rather warm dining room. Sitting at his spot was a disgusting bowl of oatmeal and had quickly froze it seeing the other day he found out the other day he'll eat anything that's frozen. Everyone appeared to make everything delicious, Nevets ate tuna almost with everything, Biomage would electrify her meal actually now that he thinks of it Bio wasn't there at all at the training field? He went over there to talk to her and tapped her on the shoulder but "GIGA KICK!" Do to surprise she had used her new signature move on him which would electrify her foot and do a sudden kick at him! "OH YEAH THANKS A LOT! LOOK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK FINE!" Shackle had walked off in anger muttering words that I wouldn't want to post in here. Great, her chance to make friends and she had blown it literally! She then tried to apologize, "Shackle look," She started as he turned around occasionally twitching due to the shock, "I… YOUNG ONES MEET IN THE MAIN HALL IMMEDIETLY!" Her mouth had moved but Master Chains voice had came out! "NOW!" "Yes, Master!" Chii had stammered. "And Carlos talk now and then why don't ya'?" Chains asked. 638 shrugged at this or should I say Carlos.

In the Heylin base, "Evil guys!" Master Iname had yelled. "Yeah! What ya' want!" Yofue asked. "Our first Shen gon wu has gone active!" "Ok, you never answered our question what the heck is a SHEN GON WU!" Mighty yelled. "Quiet Craig and you too Jonathon!" Iname yelled at the two purposely embarrassing them. "A Shen gon wu soon to be rulers are magical items that hold great power and only activate when well actually I don't know my Grandfather wasn't exactly a genius so he had not a clue how they went active but…"

"… the Shen gon wu is the Skates of Feuer," He shows them a scroll of a small figure wearing red skates with a spike in the back of each skate, "These let the user go at the speed of sound there fore igniting the skates on fire all you do is put them on and yell out there name," He explained, "Any questions?" "Yeah, what technology does this use E-paper won't be invented in about a decade or two," Joe asked. Master Chains rolled his eyes and moved on, "Why would you yell out the name?" Shackle asked. "Well…" He started but "It probably has a VA chip inside," Joe said with his technology answer again. "Nah, didn't you hear him their 'magic' like I said don't mess with Master Chains," Nevets explained. "KOJO!" Chains yelled. "You always call me in the middle of my mud bath don't you! So what do you want!" Kojo said apparently not too happy when interrupted. "Our first Shen gon wu has gone active for our young monks," Master Chains said to him. "Oh, so that was that tingling I felt in the mud tub I thought for sure it was the dung beetles again!" Kojo said with a relieved face while everyone else's had a disgusted look.

Kojo then extended almost as large as Dojo just about 10 feet off. "To Berlin Germany! Last time I remembered I gave put it on a power line tying the laces together," Kojo said. "Yeah, not that we don't want to hear the whole story but um… We're coming into Berlin!" Steven stammered looking for an answer and a sign of liberation appeared on his face as they came into Berlin. But of course also racing down was Heylin in a ship in the shape of ghost Wuya. Shackle worried they would get it before them jumped off Kojo. At the same time so did Terra from their ship, "ICICLE ROLL!" He fell from the sky in the shape of a giant snowball. Terra would have done something but her Suffering shadows would have no effect on Shackle in his snowball. So, she watched hopelessly as Shackle formed back to human this was her chance to get him, "SU…" but for some reason she stopped herself as Shackle grabbed the skates and put them on. "SKATES OF FEUER!" So she also watched as he sped off almost invisible and skated up a building jumping off onto Kojo. "Hey, nice moves kid oh ooh quick I sense another wu its in the Parthenon in Athens! Only one wu is there the Goma Shield!" Kojo exclaimed. "Yeah, right but can I get this one?" Chii asked.

"Hey, why didn't you stop him you had the perfect shot!" Mighty complained. "I don't know I was about too but I stopped my self for some reason," Terra explained. "Hm, well according to the scroll-o-meter we have a new wu active in Athens, Greece the Goma shield it shaped like a ring but when its name is called out it becomes an unbreakable, glowing shield," said Daniru as he typed in the coordinates into the ships computer but it refused it, "Performing other task!" the computer yelled out. "But what can it be doing?" Daniru asked to himself. "All right Level 7!" Said Hazo as he played the ships computer games. Then, it shut down on him, "HEY YOU PIECE OF JUNK WHAT HAPPENED!" Hazo yelled and punched at the computer and then looked up at Bing who had froze the computers hard-drive. "Ah," Hazo said in a depressed voice.

Athens, Greece, Parthenon, Kojo coming from the North, Wuya ship coming from the West and what do the two tourists watching this say, "Don't see that everyday," One says. "Yep, a 3 tailed squirrel," the other one said pointing at a 3-tailed squirrel running up a tree. Anyway, "I'll get it!" Nevets said proudly but "SKATES OF FEUER!" Yelled out Shackle and zoomed off. "I'll get him this time!" Terra said. "No, better let me do it DEEP FREEZE!" He had frozen the ground underneath Shackle not noticing this started to slow down as he got close to the Parthenon but had slipped on the ice this hadn't hurt him being ice but it did delay time but Terra already had been hanging from a rope and grabbed it. "SORRY SHACKLE BABY!" Terra said while laughing manically while being brought up into the Wuya ship.

"What was that! I was supposed to go down there and get it!" Nevets yelled at Shackle. "You would have never made it without the skates!" Shackle said already not in a good mood. "You could of GAVE THEM TO ME!" Nevets yelled right back. "Whoa you two jump!" Kojo's body was shacking so much it was making wave like patterns on his body. Quickly each one of the monks had jumped as the wave had come near them.

"This one is defiantly about half a mile from the temple," Kojo said while looking at questioning stares, "It was the last one I didn't want to go far!" So, they went off to a tree near the temple. "Ah, yes the Ear of Confucius," Kojo said. "Euw, I don't want to get someone's ear!" Bio said while everyone, "I can be girly right?" "Well, really it's more of an earring than an ear," Kojo said. Then, Carlos seeing no one was around just reached into the tree for the ear but out of no where Yofue' jumped down and grabbed it too. "Looks like we've got ourselves a Xiaolin showdown Carlos will bet a Shen gon wu and Yo will bet a wu and then Carlos will name the challenge," Kojo explained. "Ok I bet the Skates of Feuer against your Goma shield the challenge tree branch jumping first to make it to the last tree wins or first one to fall." Carlos said while holding the skates.

Soon, the tree's started to rise so high you couldn't see the ground and the squirrels had grown sharp teeth and red eyes! "GON YI TEMPI!" They yelled at each other. Carlos being smart hadn't activated the skates and just started jumping. But he had jumped on a branch where there were killer squirrels that jumped at John! (Remember that's Yo's real name) "GOMA SHIELD!" It had formed into a blue practically clear shield and all the Squirrels bounced off. But Carlos was still just bouncing occasionally using his signature move to jump on hard to reach trees and before they knew it, it was over as easy as that! Everything was growing back to the way it was too.

In the end Carlos was holding the Goma shield, the Skates of Feuer and the Ear of Confucius. And for once Carlos had a smile on his face not very big but a smile nonetheless. "Hey Kojo what does the Ear do anyway?" Chii asked as the others congratulated Carlos. "Well, it blasts out a two rays one red with all the power of Mt. Vesuvius and the other blue with all the power of the Atlantic ocean," Kojo said. The Ear of Confucius looked like a golden earring with a blue and red gem at the end.

"I wanted to do it ah man," Nevets said while patting Carlos on the back then kicking a rock. "Without the skates too cool!" Shackle said laughing oddly a lot like his dad. "Well, at least it wasn't a real ear, right?" Bio said picking it up and placing it on her ear. "OW!" "Oh yeah it also automatically pierces ears," Kojo mentioned at last minute. Then they ended up all laughing before walking home seeing it didn't seem far enough to fly.

Next time Heylin finds a new member that will only go by Spirit

And the Counter Goblet is activated


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own this show we wall know I'm typing about

Chapter 4 - The loudmouth, the plan and the change

"Shackle and Carlos congratulations for the wu you got," said Master Chains "Thanks," they both said at the same time" the Xiaolin warriors ate dinner and everyone congratulated Shackle and Carlos. They all went to bed; Shackle was thinking about why that girl stopped he felt funny when he saw her too though. He then fell asleep.

In the Heylin base everyone was mad especially Yofue'. Terra was more in wonder why she stopped when she saw him. She then ate dinner and went to sleep in wonder. While the other Heylin's were mad, Iname couldn't even go to sleep.

In the middle of the night Terra woke up and decides to go for a little walk. At about the same time Shackle woke up and wanted to feel the nice breeze. They both took a walk in a forest looking down. The then bumped head to head on each other. They rubbed their heads and then they both said "You!" "Why did you stop?" Shackle asked, "I don't know!" "Well, good bye," "Good bye…." They both walked back to there temples.

In the morning Kojo came and said, "the Mirror of Dashi has reveled itself! We must go it." "What does it do?" Chii asked, "It allows the user to make copies of him self but they are just holograms, but the holograms do exactly what the person who activated it does" "Wow that's awesome!" Carl said excited to get there

In the Heylin base Iname said, "The Mirror of Dashi has reveled itself! It allows the user to make copies of him self but they are just holograms, but the holograms do exactly what the person who activated it does" "Cool I would want that one," Daniru said.

They both go to the Mount Garnet. Heylin comes from the south and Xiaolin from the North. Daniru finds it and jumps off the Wuya and uses static dash taking the wu and getting back on the Wuya. The Xiaolin then see the Wuya heading off and found out that they got the wu. On the way back another wu goes active it's the Counter goblet. They go head to a meadow. And then Mighty jumps off and Nevets follows him. Then they both grab the wu…. It's a Showdown. Mighty says, "The game is tag my mirror of Dashi for your Ear of Confucius." "Let's go Gong ye tempi!" They both yelled.

"Mirror of Dashi!" Mighty yelled. He made 50 holograms of him self "Ha-ha which ones the real me?" all of them said. "Ear of Confucius!" Nevets yelled! He blew all the holograms and then hit the real him. "Owwww!" Mighty yelled! Nevets then tagged him. "I win," he said.

They went back to they their temples. Mighty is so mad he storms into his room, and slams the door. They then all go to there rooms mad, because they had no shen gong wu. Iname had a headache and told everyone to not bother him.

In the Xiaolin temple Nevets sneaked up to the volt and took the Counter goblet. Kojo never told us what it did maybe I should test it out, Nevets thought to himself. Carl walked and said, "What are you doing here?" Nevets surprised said, " The same reason you are," Nevets then called out "Counter goblet!" Then a counter of him came out of him. Carl was astonished and did the same and the same thing happened. Nevets's Counter said "My name is Kyle," and Carl's Counter said, "My name is Zick" they both stand there astonished looking at their Counters. "So what's the catch?" Nevets said, "Hm, well they're not holograms so," He was finishing as he knocked Kyle on the head, "HEY IDIOT WATCH THE HEAD I'VE GOT A BRAIN TOO!" Kyle yelled seemed he was loudmouth. "Well, if that's the catch with him then hey where's Zick!" Nevets asked and then saw Zick trying to steal some of the Shen gon wu that were there, "TORNADO FISTS!" Carl yelled blowing Zick into the wall and putting the wu into the shelves. "I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD SOMEDAY!" Zick yelled out shacking his fist at the ceiling. "And mine is evil," Carl said while rolling his eyes. "Hm… this gives me an idea," He said to himself. "What did ya' say?" Carl asked while pulling Zick's ear toward his room. "Huh, oh nothing," Nevets said as he headed off to his room Kyle following.

In Nevets room, "Ok, Kyle I'll get a bunk bed in here ASAP but for now you can sleep on this mat on the ground," Nevets said laying out the mat and turning around to find Kyle fast asleep on his bed. "EAR OF CONFUCIOUS!" Nevets yelled striking Kyle out of his bed. "WELL I OUGHTA!" Kyle said to Nevets.

The next morning, Nevets wakes up stretching in bed Kyle still sleeping and snoring, loudly. "SURFBOARD SOAKER!" He didn't wake up, "EAR OF CONFUSIOUS!" He twitched but didn't wake up. Nevets walked over there and knocked on Kyle's head, "I TOLD YOU WATCH THE HEAD! IDIOTS, I WISH I COULD…" He started but instead of getting into a big fight Nevets told Kyle his idea, "Ooh I like that I like that a lot!" Kyle commented noting that this was the first time he talked without insulting someone.

Seeing it was pretty much a boring day everyone hung out in their rooms, Bio was once again trying on hacking into the governments files and making her self Bill Gates cousin, Steven was in his room he found that he liked sunbathing a lot more than eating and was lying under a sunlamp with a reflector mirror, Shackle was building snow sculptures, Chii and Joe playing computer games, Carl trying to keep Zick from escaping his room, Carlos lying in his hammock sleeping occasionally climbing a tree he couldn't resist and Nevets and Kyle were making the perfect plan. And soon their plan went into action but first he had to go to the back forest to find the one they call Spirit.

Kyle, climbing through the woods looking for the small grass hut where the one named Spirit lived. He looked and looked and looked but couldn't find him until he ran into a wall. "OUCH! WHO DID THAT!" Kyle yelled out. "CHANGING CHOPSTICKS!" Suddenly a grass hut had come visible. "Are you the one they call Spirit?" Kyle asked rubbing his forehead. "Are you one with a low IQ?" Spirit asked sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm Spirit years ago I stole the Shroud of shadows, Changing chopsticks and the Reversing mirror so I could live in my hut in peace without other evil ones looking for me until one day someone came to tell me that the Shen gon wu were going active again so I could take my place as Heylin darkness again. So are they activating again?" "Yeah I guess I want to join Heylin but can't unless I bring someone like you with three wu," Kyle explained. "Then, were off," Spirit said slinking off.

Much later after much tripping and yelling at the Heylin base, "Password?" Iname asked at the door, "Spickle, It's always been that," Spirit explained. "Hey, if it isn't my old friend why'd ya' ditch us that one time you were just a monk and are those what I think they are in your hands there?" Iname said his eyes lighting up. "Yes, the three wu I stole," "I think you mean four," Iname said smiling devilishly. "Oh, yeah and the Vulcan Hammer," Spirit said while taking out a green wooden hammer with a lightning mark on it. "Yes, the Vulcan hammer can build anything instantly as long as you have the materials that is," Iname described and just noticing Kyle, "Oh, yes this is my friend Kyle he would like to join seeing he found me…" Spirit said barely rolling his eyes. "Well, thank you for finding our lost monk who still needs to train and yes you may join Kyle I sense that you are defiantly Heylin Earth," Iname said almost obviously lying. "YES! CRYSTAL BARRIER!" Suddenly bunches of giant crystals had came out of the ground and had grabbed Terra out of her room.

"Ok, so I may have eavesdropped but who hasn't?" She said shrugging hanging off of the crystal and then fell off onto the grass. "So, seeing I was listening I thought you said I was the only Heylin of Darkness ever?" She asked in anger. "Well, you are the only one that has gone through a ways," Iname said pulling on his shirt collar. "Welcome to the group Kyle!" Terra said almost instantly forgetting the argument.

Tune in for Chapter 5 Nevets goes bad!

Xiaolin have- Counter goblet, Goma shield, Skates of Feuer, Dashi shield and Ear of Confucius

Heylin have- Shroud of shadows, Reversing mirror, Changing chopsticks and Vulcan hammer


	5. Chapter 5

If I did own Xiaolin showdown do you think I would waste it writing fanfics? Oh yes and I would like to thank DaUnknown for helping me with this chapter.

Ch. 5 Nevets goes bad!

Now, last time on Sudden Monk, this is part 2 of the last episode, Nevets and Carl made counterparts with the new SGW and Nevets and his counterpart Kyle make a plan, Kyle finds the mysterious run away Heylin monk Spirit which even weirder turned out to be a girl, both of them joining Heylin one for a second time, Kyle as Heylin Earth the other as the second Heylin Darkness!

Now, back to our program, Kyle surprised at being accepted into the group so fast, meaning that step 2 of the plan was checked off and I guess now it's time to show you the plan,

Step 1 Find Spirit and bring him her to Heylin temple

Step 2 Get accepted into Heylin group element doesn't matter

Step 3 Gain trust by "guessing" Xiaolin password and stealing "some" wu

Step 4 Win a showdown! This is very important!

OK it's ok just get situated hey I know I'll talk to this guy up here! "Hey how ya' doing scar armed," Kyle commented well actually tried to but here was Bing's response, "WHAT YA' CALL ME!" Bing yelled turning around. "Scar armed why?" Kyle asked obviously showing he wasn't very smart. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHY DEEP FREEZE!" The whole room had turned to ice as he jumped off the wall doing a karate kick here and there, "HOW'S THAT FOR WHY!" Bing said not so amazingly the only thing not frozen in the room burning with anger. "Nnnnnniiiiiiiccccccceeeeeee…" Kyle shivered in the cold block of ice he was in. Now he had made his own list for Step 2,

Step 2.1 Make some friends 

Step 2.2 Gain a personality here

Step 2.3 GET A ROOM!

Step 2.4 Find out some secrets

Step 2.5 Do not go out of control

It looked like a good list to him now just to do them all I guess he should start with 2.1. If these guys didn't like compliments he'll go into one of their rooms and check out what they're doing, he saw Terra's room listening at the door he heard a hammer pounding he thought maybe he could help with whatever she was doing and of course barged in. "HOW YA' DOING? Can I help?" But this wasn't exactly what he expected she was pounding pictures into the wall but before he could see what the picture was, "AHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! OUT OUT OUT!" She said pushing out of the door and then throwing the Thor hammer at his head. Ok that didn't exactly work so he decided to use the hammer that was thrown hardly at his head.

So, now he was going to try to achieve Step 2.3. After, stealing wood and nails from Hazo which he found out after reading his journal that his real name was Harry and Chii's real name was Charles he'll just call him Chuck. "THOR HAMMER!" He watched the magic as a cloud of saw dust slowly disappeared and therefore showing him his new room, which was then adjusted into a cave-like design! Step 2.3 check and Step 2.4 as he tucked Harries journal into his rather large coat pocket; now to continue Step 2.1 aha here comes Harry now! "HARRY BUDDY!" Kyle said running towards him. "Did you just call me by my first name we are on a clearly a nick name basis here, but hey how'd did ya' find out?" Harry said whispering into Kyle's ear. "Well, I guess I'm good at stealing and sneaking," Kyle said handing over Harry's journal. "I think this is the beginning of a evil friendship!" Harry said walking off with Kyle's his arm around his neck. Step 2.1 and 2.2 check.

At the Xiaolin base, "How could you?" Nevets asked in disbelief. "That just not right!" Chuck said in horror. "I do also admit that this is as you say wacked out," Master Chains said kind of disgusted. "So, the sunlamps made me lose some pounds down to normal size what's the big deal?" Steven asked as everyone stared in disbelief, horror, disgustation and a mix of all three. "Well, it's creepy your at normal weight but you have like almost no muscles!" Bio said with a mix of all three on her face. "Fine, if it disgusts you guys I will lift weights now where did I put my buckets of sand?" Steven said shutting his bedroom door. And everyone went on with his or her business. Nevets took out his walkie-talkie that has a connection to Kyle's headphone, "Kyle do you read me?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I read you," Kyle whispered. "What did ya' say?" Harry asked Kyle. "How many steps have you done?" "Oh nothing," Kyle answered Harry. "NONE!" Nevets yelled. "How many chicken burgers do you want?" Harry asked. "No, two," Kyle said to Nevets. "You sure these things a pretty big, but ok you're the new guy," Harry said flipping a giant chicken patty about two times his head. "Ok, phew I thought you weren't even in yet, how is the place anyway?" Nevets asked. "WHOA THOSE ARE BIG! I'LL HAVE ONE!" Kyle exclaimed at Harry. "What the rooms are big and they're offering more than one?" Nevets asked again. "Ok but you just said you wanted two do you want one?" Harry asked. "NO!" Kyle yelled at Nevets. "So, you want two?" Harry asked. "Then what's big, oh yeah try to guess our password now and what's theirs?" Nevets asked. "Oh Spickle," Kyle answered Nevets. "So, one? I'll just take that as a yes," Harry continued. "Theirs is Spickle ok I'm signing off," Nevets said as he turned off his walkie-talkie. "

"Harry, lets try to guess the Xiaolin's password," Kyle purposely asked. "Yeah, ok," Harry said, "Now what could it be Good, Shen-gon-wu?" "Well, for all we know it could be a food like chicken or corn or pop!" Kyle exclaimed. "Or popcorn for that matter hey later let's try Popcorn ok?" Harry asked. "Ok, it'll be a step three!" Kyle said. "A what?" "Um… Step three on taking over the world yeah," Kyle said meekly.

Later after much barfing and leaving Harry home, "Just have to say popcorn," Kyle kept repeating to himself as he walked up to the statue of Dojo in full form. "Popcorn," Kyle said to the statue. The giant door suddenly opened to reveal the vault. "Now, just a few two maybe," He said wondering to himself. But when he went inside he found himself looking at the wonder of all wu! "I think I'll take these nice skates, oh and look the earring Nevets hurt me with, I love the green ring, and gimme that mirror!" Now, usually a thief doesn't leave a mark of himself being here but… he got out the Thor hammer and, "THOR HAMMER!" He had rearranged the stones on the ground so it said, 'Kyle has stolen all your wu Xiaolin losers!'

Later at the party at Heylin base, "YEAH KYLE!" Yelled out everyone at the party except for the one that should be the happiest Master Iname. "How is it possible that some idiot loudmouth like Kyle figure out the password on the first day he was here?" He whispered to himself.

Iname decided to investigate, he got the shroud of shadows and sneaked into him room, he looked through all of his stuff and then he found a walky talky. He went to his room got his old walkie-talkie, and programmed it to listen every thing that happens on Kyle's. He put back the shroud of shadows,

In the Morning he woke up hearing something on the walkie-talkie, He picked it up and listened. "The plans going perfectly" said Kyle "Good now later today remember the last part to steal all their wu and come back" said Nevets. "I remember," he said

Iname was shacked to hear that. He then thought hmmm…. I got a perfect idea….ha-ha-ha-ha…the Black coral band revealed it self.

Iname tells everyone "The Black coral band revealed it self,"

"What goes it do?" asked Terra

"When put on someone's wrist takes away any good chi turning them completely evil enhances all of their skills!"

"THAT'S AWSOME" Yelled Bing

"But if we are already evil…" Daniru asked.

"It makes you more Evil, for you are just in training,"

In the Xiaolin Temple "Ugh," Kojo said.

"What is it?" Asked Shackle

"It's the Black Coral Band, when put on someone's wrist takes away any good chi turning them completely evil enhancing all of there skills!"

"We can't get the heylins to get it," said master Chains

They both go to Ferta Desert and see the Band on top of the cactus

Kyle Jumps up and grabs it and nevets does too

"I challenge you to a showdown" said Kyle

"Ok" said Nevets

"The game is who ever falls off the cactus first," said Kyle

"Lets go Goma shield for my ear of Confucius"

"Gong ye tempai," they both yelled

"Ear of Confucius!" he said aiming at the ground

Nevets runs up and doesn't notice the whole Kyle made, he falls down losing the showdown.

"What happened I blink and missed it?" said Kojo

"He lost!" said Carl. They both go back to their bases. "Give me the band," said Iname. He gives it to him.

At night when everyone is sleeping Iname gets the changing chopsticks and the band. He goes to the Xiaolin Base by using the chopsticks. He sneaks up to Nevets room and comes from the corner as normal size.

"Wwwhho are you?" he said. "The leader of the Heylins," "What do you want?" "To destroy your plan!" "Hhhow do you know about the plan?" "I'm not stupid now your coming with me!" "What, No!" "Black Coral Band!" Iname said as he put it on Nevets

"ARGH!" Nevets yelled but no one heard because as he was screaming Iname used the chopsticks. "How do you feel?" Iname asked as Nevets looked up he eyes turned red and had an evil look on his face. "Powerful," he said. "Perfect now your coming with me." "Well you are the Heylin leader." They go back to the base and Iname tells Nevets to capture Kyle and lock him up in a dungeon in the back of the heylin base.

Nevets walk in Kyle's room, "What are you doing here you'll mess up the plan! Wow what's up with your eyes?" "You're coming with me HEYLIN WATER!" He hits Kyle knocking him out by creating a wave in the shape of a hand. He throws him in the dungeon by a circle of rats.

In the morning Iname says there a new wu the Ruby Javelin it can break up any wu.

In the Xiaolin Base, Nevets is missing they can't find him but they go to find the wu.

Nevets gets the wu and the Xiaolin's see him and say, "Where have you been?" "I'm on the dark and better side now!" "What!" I challenge every Xiaolin to a showdown no wu" "Fine!" They all yell. "Nevets kicks all of them causing them all unconscious!" Harry said watching Nevets kicking Bio in the face, upper cutting Shackle in the jaw, elbowing Carl in the stomach it was a horrible day for Xiaolin so naturally a great day for Heylin.

Iname walks up to Nevets and takes the band off and then he falls on the floor Iname writes a note that says we have all the wu and we are keeping Kyle. They leave to the Heylin base. Chains take the Xiaolin's back to the temple disgraced by the fact that they lost but Nevets was back, they could soon to begin healing but who knows if Nevets will ever get back his friendships, his dignity or his counterpart back ever again.

Xiaolin: Counter goblet 

Heylin: Shroud of shadows, Reversing mirror, Changing chopsticks, Thor hammer aka Vulcan Hammer, Ruby Javelin, Black coral band, Mirror of Dashi, Ear of Confucius, Goma shield and Skates of Feuer.

Stay tuned for Ch.6 and please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the reviews and CDFE88 for helping me with this Chapter so, Sudden monk is a fan fiction no reason to sue if you do my real name is Bill Gates. Oh yeah here is a warning this is a Sappy chapter with lots of mushy, sappy and just plain weird moments.

Chapter 6 Where art thou Shackle?

Now, over the last few days every night Shackle has been 'going out for air' and doesn't come back for sometime usually around midnight. Now, back to Nevets we all know that his friendships aren't going to well. "Hey Joe!" "Hey, thanks for the punch on the head Benedict Nevets," He said as he continued to mumble. "Um, Steven hi," I was just use to having muscles you just had to break my arm didn't you?" Steven said trying to get an itch on the inside of his cast. "Carl, Zick!" He yelled waving. "You're the first on my hit list," Zick said as Carl rolled his eyes at Nevets. "Shackle, man," "My name is Jason only my friends can call me by my nickname," Jason said shunning him. "Chuck," He said wearily his hand stretching out. "Uh, no," He said walking off. "Carlos my man!" Carlos grunted and went off to his room I swear it's a jungle in that room. "Bio?" "My name is Babes let me help you up," She said giving him a hand. "Hey, thanks why aren't you mad at me?" Nevets asked dusting himself off. "Well, if any of them had as good of vision as me they would've saw that you were wearing the Black coral band so actually technically we won that and to my conclusion you were using the Counter goblet and made Kyle who found Spirit got into the group, stole our wu, was suppose to steal there wu and win a showdown but Iname turned you evil with the wu," Babes said staring at a unbelieving face. "You got that from looking at my wrist?" "No, I got that from looking in your Journal," Babes said handing over his Journal.

That same time at the Heylin dungeon, "So you were working for them all along?" Harry asked Kyle. "Yeah, but I really did like you as a friend," Kyle answered. "But, I thought I found a real friend one that I could trust, one that wouldn't hurt me Bing hurts me the sticks and stones way, you hurt my spirit," Harry said starting to cry. "Its okay buddy lets play with the wu say the Black coral band and the Ruby Javelin," Kyle said patting Harry on the back. "Yeah, okay stuff like that always cheered me up I'll go get them," Harry said wiping his eyes.

Harry went off to the vault as he saw Iname talking to the Wuya statue. "Reyem Derf!" He said, "Now to change the password GUGGENHEIM!" He yelled at the statue. "Password accepted crazy one," The statue said back to him. "My grandfather is the crazy one, NOT ME!" He yelled back.

Xiaolin temple, Babes room, "So, is there anything else you do in your room?" Nevets asked. "Just a second I want to finish this talking on In vision free then I'll get off," She said rolling her eyes, "Why do you want to go on anyway?" "Kyle stole a virtual reality game of Charles that Harry stole about absolutely nothing!" Nevets said excited. "Right that really is important," Babes said rolling her eyes. "I saw that!" Then an ad popped up on the computer screen, ' do you live in the outskirts of China? Well, the fair is coming towards you!' "Hm, isn't that convenient a new wu just activated there the Emphasis emerald an emerald that when held, grants the user the power of feeling the emotions of anyone surrounding him or her," Master Chains said appearing behind them. So it was off to the fair.

Iname had a flat wrapped thing on his arms. He entered to Dan's room in the attic, "Daniel! Where are you?" asked the master. "Right here" he said in a low cold voice. He had dyed his hair green and was wearing his training clothes, the black and teal sleeveless tunic, black pants and black leather wristbands. "You must go get the new Shen Gong Wu, take this" then Iname tossed the package to Dan, "happy birthday". Dan unwrapped it to revealed the reversing mirror, the most mystical wu ever created.

At the fair all the Xiaolin's spread in little groups, if not individually to look for the wu. Bio and Chii entered the arcade, they played some games and started arguing "I can beat you in any game!" said Chii, "So not!" said Bio, "so do!" said Chii and then they saw the dance revolution machine, "I'll make you swallow your words!" then stepped on the platform, they were done with the three songs, there was a spark behind the machine they didn't saw, then the machine displayed: 50 FREE GAMES! "Right On!" said Chii. Steven and Carlos were in the bazaar, the place were they sold wicked antiques. While they were shopping, a guy with green hair passed against them rubbing their wallets in a very subtle and fast way, Carlos had chosen a cool black cloak and Steven an eerie green candle, they were trying to pay with their credit cards, but the machine wasn't working very well, so they started to try, each with 20 different credit cards. Nevets was feeling lonely, so he decided to go take a better look on the Ferris wheel, it was a cabin-like one with electric locks, while he was at the very top a shadowy figure produced a spark and the power on the wheel was out, Nevets was trapped in the Ferris wheel. "DARN IT!" he yelled. Joe had barely made the minimum height to ride the roller coaster with Shackle so they were let through, and when they were about to overcome a loop, being heads down, the coaster suddenly stopped. "Awww Man! What a bummer!"

The lights went out on the mirror house while Carl was in. "Static Dash!" Someone went past him at a great speed. "Tornado Fist!" Dan was easily blocking every hit the Philippine boy was aiming at him. Chii and Bio were about to finish their last game and they were tired as heck. Carlos and Steven Finally decided to pay with cash. Nevets, Shackle and Joe set themselves free from the rides, then all head people screaming and coming out of the Mirror House. "Lightning!" Bolts striking the place, shattered glass. "Wind!" "Goma shield!" Said Bio trying to trap the weird guy. "Reversing Mirror!" All the warriors but Carl were trapped inside. "Great!" Said Shackle. "One of your friends I suppose," said Joe "Give him a break!" said Bio. "Come on Carl!" Cheered Chuck and Carlos. "Skates of Feuer!" said Carl lunging towards Dan. "Reversing Mirror!" he was sent straight back, crashing against the mirror wall, which shattered revealing a green shard, which started to glow. "It's the Wu!" said Steven.

As Carl was about to grab it, "Static Dash!" Both hands were on the Empathy Emerald, "Carl, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown, my Reversing mirror versus your Skates of Feuer." "Fine the game is truth or lies, first one to lie 5 times loses," said Carl. "That's fine with me, let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" The other dragons were freed, the mirrors repaired themselves and in the midst of the night they started to float, arranging them like steps of a stair, 5 for Dan and 5 for Carl. "Gong yi tempai!" Yelled both in unison. "I start," said Dan, "Have you ever broken your temple's rules?" "No," answered Carl. Then the mirror he was standing on began to crack, he quickly jumped to the next one. "My turn, do you have a secret no one knows about?" asked Carl, "No," said Dan, and then his mirror broke. "Do you consider yourself as a good person?" asked Dan. "Yes," Carl's second mirror broke. "Are you a hundred percent evil?" "Yes, I am," second mirror broke _What's going on; I know I'm pure evil_. "Do you completely trust the other dragons?" "Yes, I do," said Carl, third mirror broke. The other guys were disappointed at him. "Do you truly think you belong to Heylin?" "Yes," third mirror broke. "Are you always selfless?" "Yes, I am on the good side," fourth mirror broke. "Are you in total control of yourself?" "Yes," fourth mirror broke. "Do you consider your Xiaolin partners as your friends?" Carl struggled, since anyway they'd find the truth, he better get the wu, "No," said Carl in a sad voice, the mirror didn't break. All the dragons felt betrayed, not Nevets because he was already used to that. Carl gathered up strengths to make his final question, "Do you regret being Heylin?" "No," said Dan, with that, the last mirror broke. _How could I've lost? I answered with the truth, what's wrong with me?_ The Dragons were back at the temple, and were now split three ways, Nevets, Carl and the others.

Back at the Heylin Temple Dan went to his room, picked up all of his stuff and silently left the building when he saw his parents in Iname's office. "Here's your payment, you've done good watching the kid," "Augh," said the woman, "Being a mother is not exactly my best performance," _Paid actors! My whole life was just a simple mis-en-scène?_ Then he left in a journey of self-discovery, through out the Desert in the North of Mexico...

"Very well done," said master Chains, "And you've brought an extra two wu's, the Cloak of Duce, that grants the user the powers of a ghost, and the Eternal Wick, a candle whose light never wears out," Then Carl went to his room, everyone was mad at him, at last he knew how Nevets felt. Then through the sleet at the bottom of the door he saw a faint green light, everyone was asleep, but Carl discovered Shackle was missing. He then decided to take the cloak of Duce and followed the light; it was Shackle, now it's his chance to know what Shackle's been up to. He became invisible and then floated to see Shackle hidden on a tree, looking at something. Then he came closer and saw what Shackle was admiring, it was a girl, but not any girl, and it was Terra! The Heylin warrior! She was sitting on the roof of Heylin HQ contemplating the moon. _I wish I could read Shackle's mind to see what the heck is he thinking_ thought Carl, and then he remembered that he had the Empathy Emerald on his pocket it was still glowing. _Fair enough..._ "Empathy Emerald" he whispered. Then he felt something weird, he was in love with Terra. _Aww terra..._ Then it came to him, _what was that about, I got to go now_. He went back to his room. That night he dreamed about her, her lips, her hair, their hands touching, their lips coming closer, and closer, nearly touching when...he suddenly woke up. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ He spent all the next day daydreaming about the Heylin monk of shadows...

Xiaolin: Counter goblet, Skates of Feuer, Goma shield, Reversing mirror, Emphasis emerald, Cloak of Duce and Infinite wick

Heylin: Vulcan hammer, Changing chopsticks, Shroud of shadows, Ear of Confucius, Mirror of Dashi, Black coral band, Ruby Javelin

Lunar lilly muse thank you for all the reviews and Carl we may have changed this chapter a little never mind completely!


	7. Chapter 7

Babes pronounced babbs

Thank you all for the reviews and hits this is my most popular story when it comes to hits not much left to say other than I would like more reviews plenty of hits barely any reviews most from Lunar lily muse so, I don't own Xiaolin showdown I do own all these people in this story so enjoy! And this is a great chapter for you Joe fans…

Chapter 7 Disperfection of perfection

At the Heylin base, Dan's three best buds there were coming to see what was taking so long they brought home all this junk food for breakfast and he wasn't down yet! His three best buds being Bing, Mighty and Yofue' they had knocked down the door to find it not only clean which isn't at all like Dan, but empty he wasn't in there none of his stuff was! At the anger of this Yofue' punched the mirror in there melting the wall at the same time, Bing froze everything else after Mighty put holes in the roof with comets they were all burning with anger until they read the note he left on the bed.

Dear Heylin,

In my Showdown of truth of lies I found out some things about my self and that my parents were paid actors hired by Master Iname so I'm off for self-discovery in the desert North of Mexico I'll be back in two, three months top see ya!

Not so sincerely,

Dan aka Daniru

Now, the three were even angrier but now with Iname! Yofue' crumpled up the note and then burnt it. "Wait, don't do that HIDOKO MOUSE!" The note came back in Yofue's hands. "Why'd ya' do that fu' and where did you get that wu?" Yofue' asked using his native tongue. "We need to show this note to Iname and the mouse wu it was in one of those bags of caramel mice. "I understand why he would leave I would too if I got beat by a wimp like Carl," He thought to himself not even hearing what the note said as they left and he ran after.

So they went to see Master Iname at his desk that he was using as a very small basketball court. Right when he was about to shoot a ball of paper into the waste paper basket they barged in making him miss the shot into his pet snake. "DIDN'T YOU EVER LEARN TO KNOCK!" Master Iname yelled at them until they handed him the note. As, he read it over he said, "Oh, crud this is horrible those actors cost me 60,000 dollars a year!" Iname yelled at himself. "WHY DID YOU PAY ACTORS FOR HIS PARENTS!" Mighty yelled. "There are some things you don't need to know now whose shift is it to watch Kyle?" He asked. "Hazo insisted on watching him 24/7," Bing answered.

In Heylin dungeon, "Okay so why are we doing this?" Hazo asked as he put the Black coral band on the ground. "To see what they do together," Kyle said holding up the Ruby javelin. "Okay it's ready go!" Hazo said while clearing the way. "RUBY JAVELIN!" Kyle yelled as he threw it at the band. There was a blinding flash of white light and all that was left of the band was ten small seals. "That was a waste," Hazo said disappointed but then the ten seals which turned out to be the ten Heylin seals sailed out the window.

Everyone else on Heylin was down in the kitchen eating the carnival food except Spirit who was meditating in her dark room. The other day she found she was the only Heylin of darkness there is another element close to darkness that gives off almost the same chi energy as the darkness element and that was shadow so, it turned out Terra was Heylin shadow all along. Then, Master Iname came into her room, "SPIRIT! Two new wu went active the Perfection drill and the Disperfection drill!" "What's the difference of the two?" Spirit said opening one eye. "The Perfection drill changes one thing about your self to make you feel perfect and looks like a red and gray drill where the Disperfection drill changes one thing about yourself so you feel horrible it looks just like the Perfection drill only it has a rather small black dot on it anyway go find it everyone else is busy!" He explained and answered. She got up and mumbled her way down to the Wuya ship as she heard Master Iname yelling at Hazo.

At the Xiaolin temple, everyone was doing their own thing, Shackle was lifting weights made of ice to improve his arm muscles to impress Terra, Carl was running in mid-air to build up his leg muscles to impress Terra, Nevets was making plans to get back his team mates trust he was also thinking why they had forgave Carl so quick, Zick was making a Mind control gun to rule the world, Carlos was watching TV in the main room there was a news report on ten different seals soaring the sky in ten different places in ten different ways it was the strangest sight, Chii aka Chuck and Bio aka Babes were in their own rooms playing a sword fighting game on the internet, Chii was fighting a person called Bio sword and Bio was fighting a person named Good Chii. Last but not least, well maybe in height, Joe was in his room trying to figure out ways to get taller he tried hanging from a pole, stilts and high heel shoes but those made him fall he was about to check his height when Master Chains came in, "JOE! Two new have went active the Perfection drill and the Disperfection drill!" Master Chains said as Joe fell off of his stilts. "What's the difference?" Joe asked, while rubbing his head. ""The Perfection drill changes one thing about your self to make you feel perfect and looks like a red and gray drill where the Disperfection drill changes one thing about yourself so you feel horrible it looks just like the Perfection drill only it has a rather small black dot on it anyway go find it everyone else is busy, take Kojo if you want! Just hurry!" Master Chains said rushing him. "WHAT WHY DO I HAVE TO GO!" Kojo asked. "Because you're the only one that knows where they are," Master Chains answered calmly. "Fine I guess us little guys has to stick together huh Joe?" Kojo asked walking towards the outside. "Small your huge when expanded!" Joe exclaimed. "Yeah, but I'm 10 feet short for my age most dragons by now are at forty feet I sadly can only get to thirty," Kojo said expanding to either prove his point or to get ready who knows.

Joe got on right when Kojo took off, Joe just barely got on. "So, what are the wu?" Kojo asked disappointed. "Perfection and Disperfection drill," Joe answered. "That would be the heart of the Congo!" Kojo said suddenly excited and sped off. "What's the rush?" Joe said hanging on to the hair like scales. "THE CONGO IS WHERE I GREW UP!" Kojo answered but as they landed Kojo was disappointed tree's were being torn down and the ground was being polluted it was a horrible day for Kojo. "Come on kiddo," Kojo said breathing deeply. But before they found it Spirit was there and took the Perfection drill but she had also done this, "Darkness absorption!" She whispered as the black spot on the Disperfection drill disappeared, see not only can you control your element and summon it you can also absorb it and Joe not knowing that the two were in the same spot took out the Disperfection drill and looked it over, "Hm, no black spot appears to be on it, this must be the Perfection drill!" Joe exclaimed assuming he was lucky.

As he ran off to Kojo Spirit was hiding behind a tree just near by laughing to her self about what she just did and zoomed off in the Wuya ship. "KOJO I GOT THE DRILL!" Joe said to find Kojo sobbing. "Great kiddo now where's the other one?" Kojo asked all teary eyed. "We only need the good one right?" "Yeah, I guess your right jump on," He said expanding himself. Joe jumped on as they flew off you could of sworn it was raining below Kojo but we all know it was his tears for his homeland. When at home, "Good I see you've easily succeeded in getting the Drill now put it in the vault please Joe and don't try anything okay?" Master Chains asked. "Yes, Master," Joe, answered, head down and walking towards the backyard.

As, Joe was about to put it in he decided to test it pointing it at his chest he said, "PERFECTION DRILL!" Nothing happened, maybe he had to say what he wanted to change but that's not what he had to do as long as it heard the word drill it just had to fix his problem or make it worst. It started spinning making this high-pitched whirling sound and Joe started to tingle as he shrunk, "EVRYTHING IS GROWING!" He exclaimed, "NO I'M SHRINKING!" He yelled in his teeny tiny voice and stopped growing when he was about the size of an ant!

We had just left off with Joe the size of an ant in the wonders and horrors of the back yard of the temple! "This is horrible I have to get inside and some how tell the others to get out the Reversing mirror and stat!" Normally the door would only be about 13 feet away now it seems like 130 miles! The only thing Joe could do was walk and walk he did for hours on in, when he decided to rest on a green bench he found. 'Isn't lucky I found a green bench but how did it get here?' He thought to himself. Then, the bench started hopping! "THIS ISN'T A BENCH IT'S A GRASSHOPPER!"

He jumped off right when a bird had swooped down and ate the grasshopper but it had friends and they were hungry too for a Grasshopper and Joe sandwich! Joe ran in every direction but there was always a bird there. He then at last resort jumped into a hole but it wasn't just any hole a wormhole! The birds pecked inside trying to get a hot worm with him on top!

Joe had only one thing to do "LIGHT SUMMON!" All of a sudden it got so bright out side it looked like the birds were drunk after an all night party. Joe took advantage of this and ran faster towards the door looking behind himself he stuck his tongue out at the birds but he ran into something sticky and white. HE WAS TRAPPED IN A SPIDER WEB!

He struggled but the more he struggled the tighter he got as a giant spider came towards him! He was surly doomed now, what could he do the birds were still blind and wait, blind, light "SHINING LIGHT BLADE!" A blade of light fell in front of him he may not be able to hold it but that's why he had a laziness function! He made the blade float in the air and go straight towards the spider. The spider didn't notice this blade of light coming towards him and moments later the blade had struck through his heart killing the spider and then he made it cut him free! "Ah, freedom never tasted so sweet!" Joe exclaimed tearing off all of his extra webbing.

He would never make it inside before another catastrophe killed him. But he savior had come Kojo had came outside calling for his name, "JOE!" His voice echoed in Joe's ears and then Kojo saw the drill on the ground. "Hm, no one's around I might as well use this," Kojo said unknowingly that Joe had jumped onto his tail. "PERFECTION DRILL!" Kojo also wanted to get bigger but instead he shrank to the size of a flea. "Joe! Where have you been?" Kojo asked and then looked around. "So, it was the Disperfection drill all along huh?" Kojo asked again. "Yeah."

Then, Steven, Carl, Shackle and Carlos had come outside looking for them. Calling out their names they all found the Disperfection drill and this is what happened. "PERFECTION DRILL!" They all yelled using it at the same time. Shackle trying to improve his weak arms lost his arms, Carl trying to improve his weak legs lost his legs, Steven trying to improve his weak body lost his body and is now just a head and Carlos tried to get a stronger voice and had lost his voice!

"Hey I'll grow to tell them what happened to us K?" Kojo asked as he started to grow to Joe he was large but really he was only 5 feet long. "WHOA WHAT DID YOU DO STEAL THE SHROUD OF SHADOWS!" Steven asked. "No, listen down there is Joe he used the Drill to become larger but instead shrunk because that's the Disperfection drill now you got to open that vault!" Kojo yelled at them. "Okay it will have to be Carlos and Shackle," Carl said. "No, it has to be one person! Otherwise it won't work!" Kojo said obviously worried. "Kojo, get Joe you and I will try to get Chuck, Steven, Carlos, and Carl you try to get Babes, now lets move it!" Shackle ordered and probably would put his hands together if he had any hands.

Kojo then shrank down, to tell Joe, "Joe we have to…" He was saying but, "Yeah I heard," Joe said rubbing his ears. Kojo then grew as Joe jumped on. "Okay he heard so too Chii!" Kojo said. Then they went off in one direction Steven, Carl and Carlos turning right before Nevets room no one trusted him he was in there making plans all day which they all thought were plans to get revenge on them. "BABES!" Steven yelled. "Just a sec let me beat this Good Chii guy," Babes said as her fingers literally flew over the keyboard. "We have a problem Carlos lost his voice…" Carl was saying but was cut off, "So, lots of people have lost their voice before and lived. "Let me finish I lost my legs and Steven's a head," Carl finished. "Stevens ahead of what?" Babes asked as Carlos then put Steven on top of the monitor. "EEK!" She screamed as she fell backwards off her chair as the screen showed that her and Good Chii logged off at the same time making it a tie. "Okay lets go," Babes said as they went out they saw Chuck there about to open it. "YOU!" They both yelled at each other.

"LISTEN I COULDN'T BEAT THIS BIO SWORD GUY ON THE INTERNET AND I HAD TO TIE SO LEAVE ME ALONE K?" Chuck yelled. "THAT WAS ME AND I HAVE NEVER LOST OR TIED ICHALLENGE YOU TO A REMATCH!" "YOUR ON!" "Um, guys can you open the vault first?" Shackle asked as they started walking away. "Oh yeah I forgot, uh hum…fireworks," Chuck said to the statue of a dragon as he opened the door and Babes ran inside and grabbed the mirror. "Okay now stand together everyone!" Babes said as she held the mirror. Carlos held onto Steven's head, Carl stood next to Shackle and Shackle was at the end except for Kojo and Joe who were at ant size.

"REVERSING MIRROR!" Babes yelled as Steven appeared in Carlos's arms, "Off," He grunted and threw down Steven. Joe and Kojo grew back to normal height, Carl got his legs back as Shackle got back his arms, which popped out and hit Carl in the head. "WATCH IT I DREAM OF TERRA IN THERE!" Carl yelled at Shackle and then covered his mouth. "YEAH WELL SHE'S MINE!" Shackle yelled back and then covered his mouth as everyone laughed. "Hilarious!" Nevets yelled from his room. "SHUT UP TRAITOR!" Everyone yelled at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey wow look reviews going up but more okay? Randomer, Yes we're planning that for Chapter 9. Sorry if this one doesn't have much of the other characters in it and doesn't have a lot to do with the current story but it'll come in later

I do not own Xiaolin showdown but I do own a dog, a computer and a lot of other stuff.

Two years ago, a normal 12-year-old boy named Hunter who lives in New Jersey is sitting at home when a giant beast attacks his city. Not many people survived but he was one but that thing killed his parents. From that day on he swore on his parents grave that he would avenge them and kill that beast.

One year later, when hunter was 13 he found out the beast was called Reevus Skim and it is a magical monster that lived forever and the only way to destroy it is to suck it into a magic drainer.

Two more years later, Hunter is 15 and he is quite a genius and just finished his magic sucker gun, which oddly looked like one of those Ghost buster vacuums. "Now with this I will destroy Reevus and avenge my parents!" He exclaimed in an evil scientist way.

A couple weeks later when he went out searching for Reevus he found him. "Go back to the center of hell where you came from Reevus!" He yelled angered as he used the magic sucker. But it didn't work and Hunter was nearly killed but managed to escape and he later found out he had to weaken it. "Nothing in the world is strong enough to weaken a giant beast like Reevus "He said in an angry voice.

Later he found out Reevus was after items called shen gong wu and they where the most powerful items in the universe. "I got to get them," Hunter thought so he made a tracking device like Jack's to locate the wu.

In a couple weeks Hunter was known as a wuhunter, a wuhunter is a being that has expertise Shen gon wu hunting, because he was getting stronger for he know had the Squid mask a mask that allows the user to see even in the darkest waters, Yeti glove a white furred glove that allows the user to control ice and the Sasquatch claw a claw that attaches to your hand to and makes vegetation grow, but Reevus caught on to his plan and he was after more shen gong wu than before.

Later when a new wu activate called the goblin shirt. It turns out Reevus beat Hunter there. "Gobwin shirp!" Reevus said with his poor language of English. "Holy Crud!" Yelled Wuhunter as he was staring straight at a giant 50 foot goblin. Wuhunter had no choice but to run away.

The next wu activated was the Lochness fin and Wuhunter was determined to get it. "This is going to be like fighting someone invincible since I can not hurt Reevus so I cant absorb his magic!" Yelled Hunter frustrated. They both got there at the same time and both grabbed it. "Vuhunter I challenge you to a Xiaolim lowdon," which is what Reevus said. "OK I am pretty sure I understand that and I accept the game is first person to grab the fin!" "Gonmp Yo Tem Py!" "Gong Ye Ten Pi!"

The fin was on like a steep hill with a lot of giant boulders in the way. "This could be a problem," Reevus already got a head of him since his legs where about 10 times the size of his and the Sasquatch claw wasn't much of a help with the ability to grow plants but then he got an idea.

"Sasquatch claw!" He yelled as he sent a giant thorn bush in front of Reevus "That should slow him down," Hunter said as he managed to pass him up a little but then... "Gobwin shirp!" Reevus yelled and he mutated into the giant goblin again he soon caught up and beat Hunter.

"Will I ever be able to win another wu with Reevus and the Goblin shirt and now I am down to only two wu now and he has three!" Hunter said in a frustrated and worried voice. "I guess I must wait for the next wu and hopefully beat him there."

The Foot of Eragon revealed itself and Hunter went as fast as possible to get it. "Of course that's just my luck" Hunter said as he saw Reevus but it's hard to miss that giant 50-foot tall monster. "The Moot of Eragon must be mine!" Reevus said. "Man I am really getting tired of 3 things, " 1 his face, 2 his English and 3 him beating me to every wu!"

"Where is the Foot of Eragon," Hunter thought all he saw was water then he knew instantly. It was underwater and Hunter had the perfect plan. Meanwhile Hunter sees something come from the sky and people get off. "There they are!" Yelled a voice.

"Lets go get them Carl!" Yelled another person this one with a high-pitched voice. "This is very confusing, I am so confused," thought Hunter and "I'm running out of time as Reevus approached." "Alright whoever you are prepare to give us the wu that some how you beat us too!" The youngest boy of the group yelled said. "Yeah or me, Steven and Shackle will have to take it off you!" Yelled the boy with the broken arm obviously named Steven. "Why can't I?" Asked the red haired guy obviously not in a very happy mood. "SHUT UP TRAITOR!" They yelled at him. "No you don't understand I am trying to save the world and as soon as I beat this monster you can have it back but lets go Xiaolin showdown," Hunter said. "Ok but if you trick us remember its 3 on 1," Said the weak armed guy.

"Might make that 4 on 1 giant one," Hunter said "But hurry stall Reevus with this," He finished as he handed them the Yeti glove. Hunter takes a big breath and "Squid mask!" Since its very dark. Reevus keeps breaking through the ice like its some mist in the air.

"Wochness fin!" Reevus used so he went underwater but the others tried controlling ice to stop him but he noticed it like flies on his back. Hunter came back up with the Foot of Eragon in his hand but was out off breath. "Hey Hunter you got it," said Steven.

"Foot of Eragon!" Hunter screamed and then jumped into the water and came out flying with wings and had Reevus in a neck lock. Reevus used his goblin shirt. "Oh no not again," Hunter mumbled. Right before he used it Hunter threw him on the ground, "Time for you to go back where you belong," he said and used his magic drainer to suck the rest out now that he was weak.

Right then some other people came down in a ghost like ship and took the Sasquatch claw and the Yeti glove. "Those were the Heylins their evil," Said the only girl in the group. "Hey hunter how about you come to the temple with us?" The one most Chinese one asked. Hunter sighed, "No, I am a Wuhunter you may see me again one day but not soon I will join you, but I must get rid of any other creatures like Reevus here goodbye my Xiaolin friends!" He walked off towards the sunset. "What a weirdo," Carl said.

Xiaolin: Counter goblet, Skates of Feuer, Goma shield, Reversing mirror, Emphasis emerald, Cloak of Duce, Infinite wick, Disperfection drill, Foot of Eragon, Goblin shirt and Squid mask

Heylin: Vulcan hammer, Changing chopsticks, Shroud of shadows, Ear of Confucius, Mirror of Dashi, Ruby Javelin, Perfection drill, Sasquatch claw and Yeti glove


End file.
